


Booty Seduction

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Ass Sniffing, Bad Ending, Beer, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cheating, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Handprint, Humor, Infidelity, Interspecies Sex, Motorboating, Regret, Rimming, Short One Shot, Shout-outs, Size Difference, Smut, Stranger Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things take a crazy turn when Blue Diamond gets drunk and then follows a human into an alleyway.





	Booty Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story to mainly focus on butt stuff fyi.

Blue Diamond wanted to go exploring at places on Earth. For some reason, an Irish pub looked very intriguing to her. She made the decision to go there, prepared herself, then headed out.

"Are you going out to Earth?" Yellow Diamond, her lover, asked her as she was about to go out the door.

"Yes!" confirmed Blue.

"Alright, then. See you later, honey." Yellow waved with a smile.

"Bye, Yellow!" said Blue. And she promptly left Homeworld in her handship.

* * *

Blue shrunk down to enter the bar that she saw on the map, and sat down at the counter. She decided to try what the other customers were having--Blue ordered a pint of Guinness to taste.

When the cold, dark-colored beer was served to her, she stared at it for a bit with curiosity. Then, she had a sip. She thought it would taste absolutely awful, but no, it was pleasantly bittersweet. She easily drank it down, then ordered another one.

A couple of drinks later, she was pretty wasted. She felt very... human, for lack of a better term.

("That reminds me, can humans come in shades of blue?" the Diamond slurred-asked the narrator.)

(Oh, no, sorry hun. I'm afraid not.)

Anyway, Blue was so relaxed that she didn't even notice the one equally-drunk man who kept staring at her round bouncy butt.

"Hey." suddenly came a gravelly voice. "Hey you, blue lady."

"Hm?" Blue looked over in the direction of the voice with a flushed face. She could barely make out the entirety of the figure thanks to her vision being a bit blurry.

The man was middle-aged, kind of fat, and had grey in his shaggy beard. It wasn't known if he was actually a hobo or not.

He was looking right at her and making a 'follow me' gesture with his hand.

Blue pointed at herself. "You... need me?" she questioned with a quizzical look.

The human nodded, hiding even the smallest of smirks on his face.

Blue got out of her stool and onto her feet. She wasn't so sure if she could actually walk, but she could definitely try. "A-Alright..." And she began to stumble towards him.

The man led themselves outside of the bar.

Unfortunately, everyone's judgments were too clouded by alcohol to even question the ominous feeling of the situation.

* * *

Blue followed the man into a dark alleyway on the side of the bar, away from everybody. "So, what are we *hic*-here for?" she asked him when they stopped in their tracks.

Faster than anyone could have ever thought, the man pinned her against the brick wall, turned her around with his hands, pulled her dress up, and her aqua panties down to her ankles.

"What are you doing?" she nervously questioned.

The man gave a toothy grin and licked his lips at the sight of Blue's juicy badonkadonk. He opened her asscheeks up, stuck his face in, and began enthusiastically sniffing her booty.

"No! S-Stop!" cried Blue as her face flushed in embarrassment.

Her request was luckily granted--but not in the way she had expected. The man stopped sniffing her ass, and instead began rocking his head side-to-side very rapidly while making a vigorous, lip-vibrating "brrr" sound.

The Gem was unable to stifle her giggles at that. "Eeek! Th-th-that tickles! ❤" she squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Suddenly, the man stopped motorboating, and instead began licking her anus around in circles.

Blue felt quite aroused at being eaten out. "Ooh! ❤" The Diamond could feel herself getting pretty wet down there. "That feels nice... ❤" she said.

After enough licking, the man first stuck one finger inside her butt. And then one more. And then one more.

Blue shuddered at the feeling of three human fingers inside of her. "What... are you doing...?" she asked.

She got her answer from the man undoing his belt, dropping his pants and boxer shorts to the ground to let his dripping erection flop out, and then pressing the tip of his penis against her butthole. "Oh, stars... ❤" She twitched even more as the man slowly slid his entire dick inside of her curvaceous booty.

"Here goes... ❤" she could hear him say.

"❤!!!" Her eyes shot wide and her diamond-shaped pupils dilated when the man began moving his hips. "Please, yes! Yes! ❤" she cried out in drunk ecstasy. Her tongue hung out and her eyes rolled back as she clung onto the wall.

The man gripped onto her ass hard enough to leave handprints there as he continued thrusting.

Blue groaned and gritted her teeth as her vision went white. "I'm cumming... ❤" she moaned. Right after she said that, her knees caved in, and she shuddered as love juice squirted out her pussy and all over the ground.

The man came strongly himself, shooting his seed inside of the Gem. The human then pulled back out with a relieved sigh, causing some of his semen to drip out of Blue's hole. After resting for a bit, he cleaned himself off before pulling his belt and pants back up. "Fuckin' beautiful jewel. Fuckin'... ❤" the man chuckled to himself as he tottered away.

Blue herself pulled her panties back up and her dress back down, and woozily made it back to her ship, where she faceplanted on the floor and fell asleep.

It was a good hour before she finally woke back up, her brain no longer clouded by the influence of alcohol.

"Oh... my..." she whispered to herself in sudden terror as memories of the experience flooded her brain. "No..." she whimpered as she hid her face and let her powers spill out and coat the entire room blue.

 _Why? Why in the cosmos did you choose to do all that, you foolish clod!? Why?!_ , she thought to herself. She felt like she was depraved enough to get extremely drunk and then enjoy sex with a human out there who loved her ass probably more than anyone out there, and on top of all that, she had cheated on Yellow!

She vowed to never speak about this whole thing to anybody but herself. Because she couldn't possibly imagine what would happen if news about this got out. Yellow would be devastated. Steven would be so disappointed in her. White would shatter her _and_ track down and smash the human responsible into pieces! And her Court? Don't even go there...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Both parties were indeed drunk.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
